Her Lies, His Lies And Their Lies
by kittykute
Summary: Meralia has a dart, Dearka is her target, it's like Cupids Arrow only more deadly. She is an assasin he is the one to be asasined. Get the picture?
1. Meralia Has a Secret

Cagalli's POV

It's the first day of school, high school in fact.

I just turned 16 yesterday, along with my brother Kira.

I have medium size blond hair.

Amber eyes.

And an attitude that would scare anyone to know that I am a princess.

Truly.

Really.

And.

Sadly.

**Lies, he thought, but sadly he was right.**

**Although the heart beats only for today.**

**And tomorrow not in sight.**

Phase one of fifty

First day of High School

Daylight shone onto my green bedspread as I sat up to face my t.v, which was still on, my stereo system, which was running but muted, and my closet, which was open, to reveal a secret passage to Kira's room. His snores reached my ears; luckily I had ear phones on with Eminem so I couldn't hear him.

I took the ear phones off, and got dressed.

"Oi! Lazy ass, get up or I'll make you shimmy down the drain pipe in your boxers!" I shouted, which made Kira jump out of bed slide of a pair of jeans and shirt over himself.

"Cagalli, do us all a favor, and shut up." He said and walked into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth.

Who is 'us?' your imaginary friend Bob?" I asked and started to laugh. Kira hit me over the head with the mouth wash, I wrung a towel and hit him with it, and he squirmed and shouted:

Bloody Mary! And I dashed down the stairs and into the spare bedroom and locked the door, while Kira rapped on his door, his shouts mumbled by the tune of 50 cent from the stereo in 'The Pit'.

As me and Kira call it, his good friend Athrun Zala's room, is 'The Pit'.

Why? Because, it is.

A total mess of cloths and skateboards, The Pit is hell on earth.

"Hello owner of The Pit!" I joke, but the lump under the plain blanket only groaned and pulled the covers closer. I raised my socked foot, and shook his body with my leg, until he grabbed it, turned me over and I fell to the floor. He got up, and in a mess of blue and blond started to wrestle on the floor.

"You never wake me up like that again!" he said and continued to choke me in a head lock.

"Ok, ok!" I coughed and he let me go.

"Ever hear of deodorant?" I asked, he got up, lounged at me, but with one swift step to the right, Athrun jumped into the wall, leaving a huge dent in the wall, in the shape of his face. I was rolling on the floor with laughter, I couldn't believe he just did that, he got up, and since I was on the floor, he brought up his leg, and pushed his foot into my mouth!

"Help!" I cried in laughter and pain

"Promise to shut up?" he offered I agreed and he helped me up, I caught my breath and said three numbers:

"284." I said, Athrun screamed and jumped over to his window, grabbed onto the curtains and jumped on whimpering in fear.

"Ha!" I cried, unlocked the door, and dashed out like lightning.

Two hours later.

I was dressed to my fullest, a tube top, green, and a pair of black tight leg pants, with purple Nikes, and white socks. I was a dazzling scene walking down the hallways of Malvern High, all the guys wanted me, and all the girls wanted to be me, that is until, I met Meer Campbell.

She walked in front of me, with her pink hair, and white leather jacket and baby blue tank top and a black jean mini skirt. She waved her hand in front of her and said:

"Who you?"

"I'm Cagalli and you…"

"Meer, what are you doing walking all over my turf? Eh?" she asked and her gang flowed around me.

"Your turf? Ha! I've seen red heads take and have more turf then you bitch!" I said, that is when my daydream ended. I was waiting for my best friend Meralia Haww to pick me up in the sleek black convertible, for a ride to school. She soon came and I jumped in.

"Sup Cagalli!" she said, and clasped hands.

"Waza Mer, nothing but P.I.M.Ps all over the place check it." We burst out laughing and we took off.

"What the hell were you talking 'bout G?" she asked as we took off down Lyle.

"Just jokin' sis, can't take a crack?"

"Na, just the white stuff." she replied and we continued to laugh until we reached school.

"Katelyn!" I called, from about three meters away a brown headed girl with pools of green eye color looked toward me, her thick hair swayed as her lips broke into a smile.

"Cagalli!" she cried, and rushed towards me and Milly.

"How ya hangin' K.K?" I asked, she nodded.

"Alright, how are you?" she asked in concern,

"You and your brother?"

"Oh, we're good, how was your summer vacation in Rome?" I asked. Katelyns father was an owner of a Law Firm in Sanfran, one of his clients went to Rome, and got robbed from his money by some type of hotel or something, I dunno, and since it was in Rome, they had to go to Rome for about all of her summer vacation. I bet she had fun, I didn't, all I did was mope around and steel Athruns underwear for ransom of thirty bucks a pair, and once I stole five pairs, and got about 160 dollars plus for my fall 'stuff.'

"Excellent actually I learned some culture stuff and shit too, it was interesting, but extremely boring, ya wanna hear about-"

"Well, school, what are we gonna do today?" Meralia said, wanting not to hear the boring stories that would drag on forever.

"What class do I have first?" asked I.

"I always have trouble with these damned maps!" I exclaimed.

"Music, so do I and Katelyn. C'mon!" and we trooped off to find out lockers and classes.

For music, basically what we did was listening to whatever we want, I listened to a computer music simulator, of Gundam SEED. I knew practically a Bird Class right off the bat.

"What do we have next?" I asked to Katelyn.

"Free period. Lets check out our lockers." She explained, my locker was number 401, Meralia's was 402 Katelyns was 404, which meant someone was beside me.

"So, our lockers." I said, they were a pale red, and one it particular, said 'fuck your mom!'

"Wow, someone likes to swear." Said Katelyn as she looked at the number.

"Aww crap! This is my locker!" it was true, it bore the number 404.

"Ha!" laughed Milly as she opened her locker, it was scratched and the shelves were bent, a lone 7x7 mirror hung on the locker door, a momentum of the person before her.

"Well, it's not that bad once you look at it," I said, Katelyn was still disappointed.

"Ohh, you got the swearing locker," said a voice from behind us, like on que we all turned our heads to meet the voice.

"Umm, excuse me, your blocking my locker." It said.

A tall handsome boy of around 16 will blonde hair and deeply tanned skin was standing with his black Jaguar backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, umm sorry," said Katelyn and instantly stood aside.

"Thanks." He replied and opened his locker.

"So, you're freshman, right?" he asked.

"Yes, we are." I concluded, like an idiot.

"I'm in sopemore, listen, if you get Mr. Zelman for Math, make sure you sit at the back to avoid the shower of spit every time he says 'subtract.' And sit in the front of Mrs. McDonalds Science, cause she never asks people for the answers who are in the front for some weird reason.

And in Gym, use the third shower from the right, it's the warmest, ok?"

"Wait, how do you know which is warmest in the GIRLS SHOWERS!" cried I in disbelief.

"I know because I know," he winked at Katelyn.

"Catch you all next break, by the way, names Dearka, come to me with any problems," and he took off down the hall and down the second corridor.

"He… likes you K.K," said Meralia, Katelyn was on the floor on her knees staring at the place Dearka was standing on.

"Wow," she said, and fell on her face on the floor.

Phase Two of Fifty.

Transforming

"Finally! That godforsaken first day of school is over!" screeched Meralia from her car window.

"Hey, Milly, what did you think of that guy, Dearka?" I asked her.

"Well, he is kinda cute, and since I'm basically right beside him, so… if he gives me any signals then, I'll give it a go." She said and continued to concentrate on the road.

"So, how is your new house?" I asked.

"Well, since there was a fire in our apartment, which was pretty small, and our house now is pretty big, I'd have say that I love having my own room!" She sounded really happy, when she lived with her older sister, her father; she had to sleep on the couch, harsh.

Normal POV

Meralia dropped off Cagalli at her house and continued down the street to hers.

It was an old, 5 bedroom house about a hundred years old. With fading window planes and an old creaky door.

"I'm home!" she cried and charged up the stairs to her bedroom, flung her bag onto her bed and sat on her chair and from a locked drawer pulled out her laptop, opened it and went on the net.

"Dearka Elsman, Dearka Elsman…" she chanted. She had heard that name from somewhere before. She typed as fast as her fingers would fly, and came upon a ZAFT site. She typed his name into the database and found his name.

"Dearka Elsman." She said finally. She clicked his name, and heard a loud _donk!_

"Password needed to continue." She read aloud,

"HA! They thing they're gonna keep me out with this?" she exclaimed and typed in the words:

"Haww, Meralia spy for the international cooperation." And the box disappeared and there was his profile.

Name: Dearka Elsman  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: March 29, CE 54  
Race: Coordinator  
Age: 17 years old  
Blood type: AB  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Brown  
Height: 176cm  
Weight: 67.5kg  
Status: Part of the Klueze Squad and an Elite Pilot, Pilot of GAT-X103 Buster Gundam

"Wow," she said and closed her laptop.

"Klueze Squad eh?" she murmured under her breath. She went over to her bed and reached under it, and pulled out another laptop.

"Sir, Officer Meralia Haww Part of the Emblem Squad of the E.A reporting." And she saluted the compact computer.

"No need for that Agent Haww, you're in off hours relax." Said a voice coming from the laptop.

"Sir, I found out more about Elsman." She explained.

"Good Girl, I knew you could do it." Sir complemented.

"Thank you very much Sir, but that needn't be necessary." She said and continued with her report.

"I'm E-Mail the info now,"

"Meralia, you shouldn't have done this, you're only a teenager, this is not well, right." Sir said.

"But, there is nothing else for me to do Sir, I have no future." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about? You were at the top of your class at the age of 10, and all the others were only about 18 and you topped them all! You have a future, just like your mother did." He said.

"Sir I would ask you didn't talk of her, I wish not to hear it."

"Yes, it was a truly fatal accident, I… myself was shocked. I couldn't believe it-"

"I would formally ask you to drop it Father!" she exclaimed, and in shock she covered her mouth and face.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm… so sad." She croaked.

"With you being gone on your missions and mom… I'm alone Daddy! I hate it!" she yelled.

"Oh Milly, I'm so sorry, I knew we shouldn't of gotten you into this, but look at it this way, you can quit if you wish."

"No, I have no other choice, mother wanted it, I can't just give up because it is hard, and mother would hate me for it." Tears were on her bed spread now making the new colors blur, her croaking sniffles where in echo across the empty room, she moved her head up, and slapped the computer off and cried bitterly about her life.


	2. Katelyns Secret and The Sharp Battle

Normal POV

Waking up was a sad event or Meralia, she got out of bed dressed, had breakfast watched T.V and went to school, there, and only there was she happy.

Classes were intriguing and so were all the clubs she signed up for, that is until the day where it all happened.

In Math class, when they, the whole class were doing a math test, the speaker went on:

"_**Meralia Haww and Dearka Elsman please report to the Principles office imedently, that is all, oh and Katelyn Meadus too."**_

"Milly, tell me what happens after," said Cagalli from behind her. She and Katelyn stood up and walked out the door,

"What do you think it's for?" asked Katelyn

"Dunno, maybe we won that Girls Achievement Award?" said Meralia.

"I'm a guy," said a male voice from behind them, Dearka walked up beside them.

"Oh, it's hard to tell since you USE THE GIRLS SHOWERS!" exploded Meralia.

Ya, whatever." She said as they approached the office. Meralia clenched the door handle in her hands and turned it clock wise as he door swung open, the light grew dim, then lighter again.

"Mr. Elsman, Miss. Haww and Meadus, welcome." Said a booming voice.

"Father?" said Meralia; it was true a balding man in his late forties was standing beside Mr. La Flagga, the principle.

"Yes Milly, it's me." Meralia walked up to her Father and saluted him.

"Officer Meralia Haww at your service SIR!" and she stood in military formation.

"At ease Milly," and she spread her legs apart.

"Wait, Milly, you're an officer too?" asked Katelyn.

"Yup, since I was 10." She informed her.

"Ahh, Dearka. You've brought great fortune to our Alliance." He said and saluted him.

"Sir, this is not necessary." He said in an interested tone for some reason.

"Well, down to business," said Mr. Haww.

"The reason you've all been called down here in because of this nations gold and diamond supply." He started off, the trio were baffled no idea that popped into their heads that wasn't clear of teaming up with each other.

"Miss. Meadus over here," they all looked over to Katelyn.

"Is, well, her father owns the following countries: Spain, Scotland, Canada, the U.S and Japan. And she will inherit everyone of them when she becomes 16, in two days, when she becomes that age at midnight, she will be in control of some of the most richest countries and trading partners in the world. The reason that I bring this up is because in North Korea, tempers are flaring, as well as in South Africa. We need Katelyn to sell Spain and Japan to them, in order for the world to be un troubles, but here's the catch."

He paused and looked everyone in the eye in that small room.

"She has to reach Canada alive, meaning there are people after her and yourselves as well." Meralia clenched her fist tightly.

_**I must kill Dearka! I swore I would, I'm an assassin; just because we have to work together don't mean that I can't do my job in the process.**_

"So, what you're saying is we're basically her body guards?" piped Dearka.

"Precisely. But listen clear and good, you might die in the process you MUST be on your guard at all times, there'll be Ninja's from Korea, Nambambi hunters from Africa and other creatures and people they've sent agenst you." Meralia's fist began to bleed.

"So, if North Korea and South Africa want Japan and Spain, why are they trying to kill her?" she asked.

"Because they don't wish to pay her billions of dollars for the two countries, they just want to take them, of course we have allies to help, but they want o stay out of this matter, it's not their war-"

"WAR?" barked Dearka. His voice surprised everyone.

"We've started a WAR?"

"Yes, because Katelyns father is dead and she is too young in their eyes to take over such powerful countries. That is why you're here to protect her and her powers."

"Powers?" asked Meralia.

"Yes, she could kill anyone with the snap of her finger, she is no normal girl, she was born possessed." He informed her, both looked over to Katelyn, who was levitating high in the air.

"I can also fly sir, you've forgotten that." She said in a dull tone.

"Everyone wishes to kill me either for my money, power or powers, I've lived with it since I could remember, that's why my mom died, to save me, as did my father minutes ago, he was assassinated by Cesue Haww," she looked over to Meralia, whose blood was dripping on the floor.

"Your family has tried to kill mine for centuries, I knew you were hiding something that is until I heard you mutter that you wished to kill Dearka, or, had to kill Dearka." Dearka puffed.

"I kinda knew that, you try to kill me, but all is in vain." He bragged, Meralia laughed once, and pulled out a dagger from her back pocket.

"Bring it on," and she dove in front of him and jumped, flipped over his head and threw the dagger at him.

"Got you now!" she cried, Dearka sighed, and in one swift moment jumped up, and sky kicked Meralia in the chest.

"Dearka!" cried Mr. Haww,

"You think that hurt? Ha… I've felt more pain by fighting a baby." She said and groaned in pain and stood up.

"try it again, and I'll kill you!" he said and readied for combat.

"Maybe later, for now…" and she collapsed onto the soft rug.

Phase 3 of 50

The Beginning Part One

"look what you've done you pile of horse shit!" yelled Katelyn.

"that's it, I'm done here! I'm going over to Katie's house," she said and walked out the door.

"Well, Mr. Elsman, you've knocked her out cold, how you feel?" asked Mr. La Flagga.

"Like well, I don't feel shit," he explained.

"Don't swear in my classroom." Said La Flagga.

"Fine Sir." He said, knowing that this wasn't a classroom.

"Daddy," said a quiet voice.

"Meralia?" said La Flagga.

"please, tell me where's mommy? I can't find mommy! Please where is she? Is she dead! She is! How did it…" and she was quiet.

"Dearka, take her to the Nurse please, you'd do me a great favor." Asked Mr. La Flagga.

"Yes, I'll see you later, umm sir?"

"Umm?"

"When do you expect we'll be leaving?" he asked.

"AS soon as we wake her up, and Katelyn come's back." He informed him, Dearka nodded and walked out, carrying Meralia in his arms.

Upon arriving on the second floor, she was wriggling like a worm and murmuring.

"Mom…mommy, I love you so much, please come back." She would whisper and fidget some more.

"Dearka, I love you," came an unexpected voice.

"Meralia, you don't mean that, you're half with me here."

"you're the only one who's knocked me out cold, and I've been like this." She could feel his grip on her loosen.

"Really? Well it wasn't really hard." He said as he carried her up the third floor stairs.

"Dearka, please forgive me," she said, and moved her hand to his face. Her nails felt like a sharp blade going down his cheek, he could feel his face redden. The strong smell of nail polish reached his nose, and another smell like poison, acid.

"That is why I give you my apologies before I kill you." She said quietly.

"Wha-" Meralia rolled out of his arms and down to the floor, she reached into her pocket and pulled out three steel needles, her eyes fixed with his, as she threw the death interments at him, he raised arm and gripped his fist, moments later, milliseconds after a grade shield came from his arm, and he dodged them all, he gripped again, and a huge blade came from, his arm.

"And this time I'll KILL YOU!" he exclaimed and rushed towards her ,in the nick of time she grabbed more needles from her pocket and threw them at him, he was too late.

"I thought… you lo… loved me, that's what you said." He said, she laughed.

"All the men I've slain have been so gullible, as are you!" she exclaimed and grabbed more needles.

"Any last words?" she asked putting the needles to his throat.

"Ya, two." He said, and clenched his fist.

"Fuki Mori," he said.

"Deep Forest?" she repeated.

"But instead of Forest, it's Deep Cut!" he yelled triumphantly, kicked her off and slashed her shirt.

"And today was the day I decided not to wear a bra!" she yelled, and covered her shirt with her hand as she fell down.

"Ha, only a sight before you die!" she yelled, and pulled out yet another trio of needles and threw them at him, but instead she doing what she had done before, she had thrown them at the wall, he whirled around looking at the needles to where they had gone, and why she had thrown them, when she stood behind him and pressed deep onto a nerve on his shoulder.

"Ah…" he said softly and fell onto his knees and onto the ground.

"Thank you Spock from Star Trek!" she cried and clenched her fist.

"I've done my mission, now where to hide the bod-" she gasped.

"Good try," said someone, slowly, she turned her head around t look.

"Dearka," she said, and the oh so famous smirk confirmed it.

"shit." She said, and with a mighty rip of flesh, and a solo drip of blood, Meralia was on the floor.

"I never thought that I would be the one to kill you, Meralia, you were a great enemy, but you would have been a better friend." He said and stood up.

"the bell will be ringing soon, I better go." And he took off down the hall.

Cagalli was the one to identify her body, but, the thing is, she didn't die. When they were about to drain her blood. (the undertaker.) Meralia shook awake.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she yelled and got up.

"you… were dead." Said one of them.

"ha it's gonna take a fucking animal to kill me, I have got to get revenge." She said

and ran out.

_**I'll kill you Dearka, if it's the last thing I'll do!**_


	3. A Very Painful Memory

Phase 4 of 50 I will kill you!

**Flashback:**

"**Daddy! Daddy!" yelled young Meralia from her bedroom, she ran from her room to her fathers study.**

"**Daddy! Look what I made for mommy!" she exclaimed, that is when she saw the look on her fathers face.**

"**Milly, something terrible has happened, your mother was assassinated by Greg Elsman." He said,**

"**Dearka's father?" whispered Meralia, her long rust colored hair fell out of its loose braid and fell to the floor.**

"**Milly, you look so much like your mother," he relised for the first time. He started at the little girl of 10.**

"**It's just you, me and your sister now. But there is a note that she left before she went." He said and passed it to her. She read it. **

"**She wants me to join the E.A," she said and dropped the letter, and clenched her fist.**

"**Meralia, please, don't do it," said her father.**

"**You're much too young; I don't know what your mother was thinking-"**

"**No, father, sign me up for the advanced classes at the academy, I want to become an officer." She said, and stood up from her knees.**

"**Father!" she cried. He looked up.**

"**Do it," she said and walked out.**

"**That girl will never make it." He said and rubbed his temple.**

"**What am I going to do?" he said, and leaned his head back on his chair.**

**Meralia's POV**

**Mother… what am I going to do? I thought as I sat agenst the wall. And sighed and turned around and hit the wall making a dent.**

"**I can't do this," I mumbled.**

**End Flashback:**

Meralia's POV

And after that I swore that I'd kill Dearka, and I became an assassin. I've killed more then seventy men and twenty women, and I've blown up about 150 buildings and office buildings.

But it never satisfied my pain, I've killed more then about 500 people, and I was never found out, or felt mercy. That is what I've been told. Never give an enemy mercy they'll only come and bite your ass again. Of course, I've never told anyone, I didn't even know that Dearka was still alive, that is why I didn't give him any attention on the first day of school. I didn't tell my father. For a long time, I told myself that this wasn't me.

I hated myself. I hated life, I've tried to kill myself numerous times, but my friends or family were always there to stop me.

Unfortunately for me.

"DAD!" I cried and opened the door to my house.

"Meralia?" asked my father in disbelief.

"Yup, it's me. Alive and well." I said as I pushed past him.

"Wha… what are you doing?" he asked me. From behind his large cherry oak desk, stood a cabinet, filled with swords and revolvers from the mid 1600's to the American Federation. It was a grade collection, I used to sit on my fathers big chair as he told me about each one, each had a story, and each had its own life.

"I'm going to kill Dearka." I said and he nodded.

"You're an assassin, aren't you?" he asked me, I stopped dead, and dropped a sword from the Japanese Feudal Era.

"Yes father, I am." I said and looked over to him. The window was open, and my short hair blew in the spring breeze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, I sighed.

"I didn't because if you'd have known, you'd of tried to help, and you would probably have gotten killed by my enemies." I replied, the breeze continued, and blew in cherry blossom from the tree outside the home.

"Mother's favorite flower," I pointed out, he smiled.

"She wanted to call you Sakura, because it meant cherry blossom, but Meralia was what I named you." He asked, and continued to smile. I picked up the Samari sword from the floor.

"I must go," I said and walked backwards.

"Father, if I don't make it, I still love you, I will forever." I said and jumped up onto the low window sill.

"Remember that poem I read at the Talent show in grade 5? My windowsill, and Mom was so happy?" I inquired.

"Yes, I was there too, you're mother was truly proud, as I am now." I smiled, and jumped down from the window sill onto the lawn, and started off down the street.


	4. First Meetings

Dearka's POV

I… can't believe that I killed Meralia, she was, and I loved h… since middle school…

**Flashback:**

"**Milly Vanilly!" chanted the group of boys around Meralia.**

"**Stop! I didn't do anything to you's!" cried the girl.**

"**Ha! That's funny you know what you've done? You came here! You think you can come here and boss everyone around!" cried one of the boys.**

"**No, I just, wanted to make some friends…" she said, the boys moved in closer and started to pinch and hit her.**

"**Please… stop…" one of the boys pinched her arm, and soon it started to bleed when-**

"**What are you doing? Get away from her, now!" cried a voice, Meralia looked up, there was a blond haired boy with brown eyes. He was running towards her.**

"**Ahh, just in time Elsman, here come and help us!" cried the leader.**

"**No, stop it you're hurting her! Can't you see she's bleeding!" he asked, the boys stepped back and started to run away. Meralia fell to the ground.**

"**It… it hurt so much, that you for saving me," she said.**

"**Here, I'll help you up." He offered, he extended his hand, and she looked up, tears were in her eyes and her cheeks were bleeding. She cautiously reached out her hand and took his, and he pulled her up. He could see her clearly now. Her white shirt was torn down the chest and across the belly, she wore a knee-length skirt and white socks with ordinary white shoes. She looked at shirt and covered herself with her arm, Dearka turned away and blushed.**

"**I'm… Meralia." She said and broke the silence.**

"**Name's Dearka, you new here in town?" he asked.**

"**Yes, I um… moved here from America." She replied; she artfully knotted her shirt so it covered her. **

"**I'll walk you home if you want." He said, Milly smiled and turned around.**

"**Will you be my friend?" she asked weirdly.**

"**Yeah, sure." He said and smiled too.**

"**What school do you go to, I go to Hilton Middle School, you?" he asked.**

"**Ya! I do to!" she said enthusiastically.**

**_She's gonna make some guy happy someday, _he thought. _Ya, she'll make me happy someday._**

_**End Flashback:**_

Normal POV:

Dearka walked past his old school, Hilton Middle School, where he and Meralia went to. He liked her so much, but he never told her.

**_And I'll never get to. _**He thought sadly.

"I thought that you'd tell me, before you went away, and I became a Ninja." He said to himself. And sighed.

"Dearka!" cried a voice from behind him, there was Cagalli.

"Hey umm… Cagalli, isn't it? You're Athruns girl, right?" he had said the wrong thing.

"NO! I'm well… no!" she cried and stamped her foot.

"Oh.. sorry." He said and started to walk away.

"Meralia… you killed her didn't you?" she asked solemnly. He sighed.

"I had too, I hadn't a choice." He said.

"And anyways, she was trying to kill me too." He added self cautiously.

"You shouldn't have!" she cried, breaking into tears.

"Cagalli… please." He said.

"Usually, I'd never do this kinda thing, but… love makes you do crazy things Cagalli." He said. Her eyes gaped.

"You… loved her right?" she said wiping away the tears.

"Yeah… I did, but she's dead now. I can't look back." And he looked into the coming moon.

"It's weird, but I do… ever since…" he lost himself in memories.

"I'll leave you Dearka but this won't be the last meeting we'll have." She told herself. And walked quietly into the shadows.

When Cagalli got home that night, after she walked thru the door, she sat down at the foot of the door and began to weep mercifully.

"Why…?" she asked herself.

"This is gonna be a long life."

Phase 6 of 50 A New Toy

Normal POV

A few days after Meralia supposedly died, she had stayed in the dark shadows of an abandoned building, that she once a long time ago, destroyed. And practiced on the empty and useless pillars that supported the old trash of stuff.

"I'll." She kicked a pillar.

"Kill you." She punched the same pillar.

"DEARKA!" she screeched and kicked the pillar again, making it fall to the ground. She breathed in the deep morning air.

"I'm so sad mom." She said.

"Please kill me now," she said, and unwrapped the linen around her hand and tightened it.

"If that is your wish." Said a deep voice.

"God, why do you temp me?" she asked looking at the light beside her.

"Please Meralia, come with me, you've outstayed your welcome on earth. You've nearly died about a million times already." It said.

"How can I die when I've still a path ahead of me?" she replied and began to kick the pillar again.

"You've killed so many, so why do you still live?" the light asked.

"Good question." She said.

"Fine, have it your way." The ball of light formed into a figure.

"Ami, please stop, you know that I'm going to fight Dearka and kill him!"

"That still doesn't mean that you still should live! Tutankhamen only lived until he was 16 and he still had a path to follow. Please, I beg you." Said the figure.

"No."

"Fine." And she disappeared. When she had gone Milly sighed and sat down.

"Maybe I should go with Ami one of these days. But if I go…" she sat down deep in thought.

That night, when Meralia returned home, her father was waiting.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Training Father, I must get better if I don't want to end up like Mother." She explained. And walked down to the basement.

"I… got you a little present, Milly, down there in the basement; I think you'll enjoy it." He smiled, but Meralia didn't trust him, he seemed to calm about all this, but, her own father wouldn't want her to get hurt now, would he?

She walked down the old and worn steps of the house. There at the bottom, was a large metal case. With a combination lock on it.

"So, instead of a car, you've gotten me a case? You don't know me." She said, he laughed heartily.

"It's what's in the case that is important." He explained and nodded. Meralia crossed the concrete ground, it was one of those empty basements that gave you a chill, with empty white walls and no windows, and only a small light bulb that flickered on and off every four or five seconds.

"Is it something that I've always wanted?" she asked.

"Umm… maybe." He said.

"Is it…" she bent down and clicked the sides of the case which opened easily. She slowly pulled top of the case open, and there were three steel needles.

"Dad, I have like, a million of these." She said disappointed.

"They may look like it, but throw one at the wall." He said and smiled. Meralia was puzzled. She took one of the lethal devices and whipped it at the wall at sound speed.

And with a mighty _cling!_ It flung around the wall as if it was magically propelled backwards into her hand.

"Where did you get this father?" she asked,

"My little secret." He said, and stepped back up the stairs.

"Sick." She said


	5. Lost and Found

Phase 7 of 50 The Journey

Normal POV

"Open the door… the door to your dreams, if it can open, your heart breaks at the seems so… shut your mouth!" cried the CD player. Meralia's room was a total mess.

It was the first of October when Dearka and Katelyn set off for Canada. That was when a surprise awaited them.

Meralia grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulders and jumped out of her window.

The privet jet had finally arrived at the airport and was about to let people board, Dearka and Katelyn were ready.

The cold streets of October stung Millys' face as she ran down the street, hoped over a couple dozen cars, and over a tall railing.

Dearka and Katelyn gave their tickets to the stewardess, and found their seats.

Meralia ran past people and carts and high jumped over a baggage claim, over to privet gate five, and ran past the guard at the gate.

"All passengers please secure your seatbelts we are about to take off." Dearka sighed in relief.

She darted past bags of stuff, and more people.

"We are about to take off in five…"

The bridge connecting the plane and the airport was moving.

"Four…"

Meralia knew that this was her chance, she had to take it.

"Three…"

Flying in the air brought tears to hr face as she skidded to a stop at the plane, and lost her balance…

"Two…" Dearka saw the figure of Meralia wobble and lean…

The tears from Meralia's face were high then her she felt sick…

"One…" Dearka raced over to the door.

"Brace you please!" cried the voice, a great burst of wind sent Meralia flying up, amazingly.

"Meralia!' cried Dearka, and stretched out his hand, but a great gust of wind sent him flying back.

"MILLY!"

Part One of Five Ended Look for part two in 2006

From, kittykute


	6. Bereavement

Phase Eight of Fifty The Truth Brings Terrible Heart loss.

"MERALIA!" cried Dearka, and looked down from the plane, the body of Meralia was falling to the ground, and what Dearka had seen, was a smile breaking on her face.

"I forgive you." She cried, and her body became a speck in the wind.

"Meralia…" he said quietly. Tears were in his eyes now.

"Katelyn, please forgive me, I must see if Meralia…" his sentence broke off.

"I see." She said, from behind him.

"I think that my life will soon end. Might as well take it myself, before the person I love comes and kills me." She said to him, he looked up.

"Follow your heart, trust me, it'll guide you." She said her brown hair was coming out of her ponytail as she closed her eyes she moved front wards.

"Have a nice life Dearka, see you in hell." She said before she plumaged into the wind and rain. He watched as her body moved down, to the earth, and even from that high up, he heard a sickening splat.

**_Wait, Meralia, didn't make that sound, she's alive!_** He thought, and from behind him, pulled a parachute, and put it over his shoulders, and an eye mask, and jumped from the plane, one leg straight down the other hunched up closer to him.

"I'm afraid of neither life nor death, only loosing the girl I love!" he cried and he sank lower and lower into the atmosphere.

The ground was becoming more clearer, and the area became larger and more detailed.

As he got closer to the ground, he could see the faint outlines of two things. Both weren't moving.

"Meralia!" yelled Dearka, he accidentally pulled the release cord, causing him to fall about 3 meters, (6 feet.) to the ground.

"Ahh shit!" he cried and rubbed his arm. The two figures turned out to be Meralia, and the remains of Katelyn, which was splattered everywhere. Sadly.

"Meralia, are you there?" he asked. Shaking her, she awoke.

"Dearka… I know that you're… a Ninja, please and I bet you know that I'm an assassin, too but, the only reason I became a assassin, is to kill, I'm a horrible, horrible person, Dearka please… kill me now, or I'll probably kill half the worlds population in a year. Please Dearka, do it for me… Milly… Dearka, remember that time, we ahh…" her eyes closed for a second, and then opened again.

"We… we…" her eyes were filled with tears.

"Remember the time… at my mother's funeral…"

**Flashback:**

"**We are here today, to morn the death of Mrs. Molly Haww, loving mother, devoted wife, and favored workman. Molly had a loving voice, a touching heart, and a excellent mind…" the reverend droned on about other things, while Meralia was in the front row, showing no signs of bitterness or morn, Dearka was beside her, handing her hand, his expression the same. **

**They had been childhood friends, they've been thru more then the average child, and more then a middle aged man. They were destined killers, they knew that their future held, and they planed to go thru it together. **

**Cagalli, Kira and Athrun were at the funeral as well, Cagalli was crying her eyes out, leaning on Kira's arm begging them to go, because Meralia's mother was like a mother to her as well, always kind and helpful, she was like… a best friend that seemed that would never go away. Athrun was sad as well, although he never got close to her as Kira and Cagalli did, she sensed that he and Cagalli would be together. **

"**Treat her good, or you'll hear from me," she had one said to him, for that, Athrun started to cry too.**

"**Miss. Haww, her daughter, would like to say a few word in this service." Said the reverend, Meralia stood up still holding Dearka's hand, and she pulled it.**

"**Come with me, say whatever comes to mind about my mother." She ordered, he nodded and walked up to the podium with her, and turned on the microphone. **

"**Good afternoon, beloved family members, friends and friends of friends who have decided to come as well, I'd just like to say a few words about my mother, for my mother, as my mother." The people started to whisper and talk, Meralia rapped her fist at the microphone, obviously what she had said startled the people, she wondered why.**

"**My mother was a beautiful person, she loved to laugh, and cry, she loved me, my sister and father more then all of you could imagine. She had a beautiful soul; a kind face and a peppery attitude that I and many of us family members have inherited. I loved my mother, and I can't imagine how I'm going to live without her, that is why, I've chosen to go with her, to the next life," it was at that moment, Dearka noticed the blade hidden in her dress, it glimmered like diamonds in the sun, she reached down and pulled it off herself. **

"**Goodbye family friends, I've loved you, as you love me, I love you all, you too Dearka," she said, Dearka blushed and Meralia brought the knife to her throat.**

"**Goodbye," she said and pressed the blade to her self.**

"**NO!" cried Kira and ran up to the podium. Dearka restrained her as Kira, Athrun and Cagalli tried to take the knife from her.**

"**NO!" she screeched, as Cagalli took the blade and thru it to the ground, Meralia dropped, she, in a daze.**

"**Mother…" she said, closed her eyes and landed on the floor.**

"**Milly…" said Dearka, and pulled her up to his lap, and embraced her.**

"**It's ok, where did you get such a stupid idea?" he asked, but Meralia didn't answer.**

**Later on, they all discovered that Meralia was suffering from malnutrition, for she never ate.**

**End Flashback:**

"Yes," said Dearka.

"I remember like it was yesterday." But she hadn't heard him.

It was as true as anything. Meralia Haww was dead.

"Meralia?" he asked for the millionth time.

"Meri?" he asked and shook her body.

"Mer?" he cried and shook her more violently.

"MERALIA HAWW!" he yelled and stopped.

"She's dead." He relised.

"I… couldn't save her." Tears formed in his lilac eyes and he braced her body.

"I'm… sorry Meralia. I love you." He said and sunk to the ground and pulled out the few blades of grass that were on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DEARKA!" yelled Meralia; the last thing she could remember was falling from the plane and Dearka's voice. She was behind a clear ice wall, and she touched it, her whole body shivered and chills were sent down her spine.

"Is this death?" she wondered out.

"Sure as hell is." Said a familiar voice, Meralia turned around to see Ami, the young ball of light.

"Ami! What are you doing here?" she inquired. She merely laughed.

"You're dead Meralia! Didn't you know that?" she said, Meralia thought deeper and deeper into her mind.

"You mean, I was killed?" she questioned her.

"Yes."

"I'm not alive."

"No, you're dead."

"I…" she bent down to the ground and looked at the crying figure of Dearka.

"He… said he…"

"Loved you?" I'm sooo sure!" she joked.

"You were supposed to kill him. And he nearly killed you, you're enemies!" the ball cried.

"What… can I do to become alive again?" she asked doely.

"Ha! Nothing!" she cried in an instant. She fell to the floor, stroking Dearka's hair.

"You know, I'm the only one who can release you from the death spell. You've gotta do a certain task to obtain life from me, and I won't make it easy for you!" she cried. Meralia placed her to fingers on her lips and thought.

_**This shouldn't be that hard, I mean, if I'm dead, how could a pain reach my body?**_

She had made up her mind.

"I'll do whatever task you'll assign." She said and bowed.

"Interesting, since you don't have your life that I can take, I have to take something else." Ami pondered.

"Maybe, I should take your intelligence, or, maybe your will to love, both are very powerful things a human can't live without. Or, maybe I should just deny you even getting your life back!" she exclaimed, her voice made Meralia nervous.

"I'll do whatever you wish." Said Meralia quietly, she, and hard, she was very anxious.

"Hmm, ok I got it. If you win, and do what I asked successfully, I'll give you your life back and…" she snapped her fingers.

"And as a special prize, I'll give you your mothers soul back," she said, in a misty click, the format, of Meralia's mom filled the space.

"Mama, is that you?" she asked, she couldn't believe it! Her mom!

"Yes Milly," the ghostly form reached out a hand and stroked Meralia's cheek, her mother had done that before, but her hand was icy cold, no warmth, no meaning.

"But if you loose," she said.

"I keep your soul and your mothers." And she snapped her fingers again.

"And, as a special prize for me," the large, glassy wall disappeared, and Ami transformed into a young maiden, with flowing green hair and aqua eyes and pale cheeks, her lips were thin and white, and she wore a long flowing white dress and no shoes, she looked as if she was abandoned at the wedding alter, and Meralia was soon to find out, she was right.

"I get to marry your little boyfriend." She said and leaned down to kiss his lips, Meralia couldn't stand her.

"Good for you, now, what is my task?" she asked urgently, as if she was in a great hurry to go somewhere. Ami pulled back from her kiss and gentle placed her hands down his shirt-

"STOP IT!" cried Meralia whose voice was stern and scolding.

"All my life I've been pushed around like a little Barbie girl, now I'll stop this!" she stamped her foot into the soft ground.

"I want him back. NOW!" she barked and stood back.

"Hurry up and set your quest, and I'll come back successful." She confirmed.

"Fine," said Ami playfully.

"See those cliffs over there?" she pointed a white finger behind Meralia, she peered around to see.

Sharp, jagged cliffs surrounded by snow reached up tall to the sky. Milly gulped.

"What?"

"Do I want you to do? Very simple acually." She said.

"At the top, is a tree with a purple star on it, Press it, and cliffs will be gone and then were the cliffs once were should be a deep hole if you find a rock on the way up that is purple with a star, take it and throw it into the hole, and when you do, after a few minutes, it should pop out again, but this time, it will be solid gold. Come back down here and give it to me after words. And I'll give you as promised." Meralia continued to fell uneasy, like she was lying.

"Fine, what about Dearka?" she inquired. Ami gave her a mystic look.

"He'll be fine, don't worry yourself, it's all just a game. And to win, you have to be the Master of the Game." She told her. Meralia still felt strange but accepted.

"You have seven days to complete this mission." And she was gone, and the solid ice wall had come back.

"It's like the reaper, she'll take my soul and I'll never see him again. I can't do this," she said aloud.

"Might as well start." She said and started to run towards the mountain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry for such a short chapter last time! I was really busy, please forgive! Well, I kinda made up for this one huh?

HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2006! From:

Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, Meralia, Lacus, Dearka, Nicol. (May he rest in peace.), Yzak, (Being bribed to say this by Dearka.), and the rest! (If they're still alive.)

AND! I just noticed something on my calendar, next Friday, is Friday the 13th! I might post a short maybe three chapter story with the Gundam SEED cast on this most scary event. And once again,

HAPPY NEW YEAR! From: kittykute


	7. First Kiss

Chapter Nine of Fifty the Start of Her Quest and a Loving Memory

Ever heard of the phrase: 'The Road less traveled leads to treasures?' If you have, then that expression is crap. Because the road less traveled that Meralia took, didn't lead to treasure, just a huge hole in the ground. The great gaping hole, surrounded by ivy and holly and silver bulbs of some sort, the hole was incredibility deep even for a mountain as small as this.

"Maybe it reaches down to the bottom to the Earth?" she thought as she bent down to look into the great opening.

"Hmm, oh I better find the rock." She said as she turned back down the road to the bottom. The journey up alone took about three hours. And the way down was a lot easier, for Meralia jumped down every curve down to the road downwards to the next, in about a half an hour, she got to the bottom, and she started to walk up the mountain.

"Why… did I even agree to this? I could've been with my mother again, even if it is in death. But… Dearka, I love him so much I wouldn't want to leave him…" she thought, Meralia slowly paced up the mountain, until she met a giant curve in the road, like a fork, where she sat down and took a rest.

"This is hard work." She said aloud and rolled onto the dusty trail. She breathed in deeply, but when she sniffed the air, no oxygen flowed in, she snapped up and craned her neck, and there were no trees. That means…

XxXxXxX Ioioioioioioioi kckckcckckckckckckckckck qlqlqlqlqlqlqlqlqlqlqlql

The sun had gone down twice before Dearka woke up beside the corpse of Meralia. When he finally stirred, the grass was gone around Meralia, and her body smelled like death.

"So it's true, it wasn't a dream." He said to her, the remaining grass from around them swayed in the gentle breeze. Flying among the wind was what looked like a bonnet, a pink one with a white ribbon around the brim of the head piece. It gently floated down to the ground, and the wind picked it up again. Dearka stood up and looked at the sunset where the bonnet was coming from, and had a Flashback.

**Flashback:**

"**Catch me if you can!" cried Meralia, aged 13. It was summer vacation from the Academy, and Meralia totally forgot about wanting to kill Dearka. Her white dress swayed with a wind and her rusty hair gleamed in the remaining sun, her white bonnet in hand, Dearka was following close behind her barefooted and chasing her, Meralia squealed and started to run again from her hunter, but she took off to late, and Dearka caught her, he pulled the ruffle from the back of her plain dress and as she fell back, took her in his arms and swung her around in a circle, making her laugh with glee. Her she let go of the bonnet and it sailed away in the wind, but Meralia had hardly noticed. **

**When Dearka finally stopped twirling her, he looked at his red haired princess.**

"**Dearka, whats the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.**

"**Meralia… I think that I love you." he said, and brought his head close to hers and placed his forehead on hers.**

"**Will you be my princess Lady Meralia?" he said in a deep voice. She laughed at his joke.**

"**Only if you bring me a Phoenix for my birthday." She joked.**

"**I'll sail all around the world just to make you happy." He said and brought his nose to hers.**

"**Can I ask you a question?" he whispered.**

"**Whatever you wish," she replied.**

"**May I kiss you?" he asked without a sarcastic tone.**

"**Why of course," she said and pulled him closer, and gently placed her lips on his.**

"**Marry me." He said.**

"**Not until you give me that Phoenix that I wanted." She said, Dearka laughed, and kissed her again.**

"**Where did your bonnet go?" Dearka asked, **

"**What?" she pulled away from him and stood up. And looked each way around her,**

"**It blew away with the wind. I think," she turned from facing the west to the south as the wind blew her waist length hair.**

"**I guess I'll never get to back, ahh well, at least I got you." She said and walked over to Dearka.**

"**Ya and I promise you I'll never fly away with the wind. That you can count on." Meralia started to laugh again, he picked her up again and carried her to the near by tree and climbed up to the top, there they both fell asleep in each others arms, Meralia on Dearka's arm, and Dearka's head on Meralia's shoulder. The entire world was a peace.**

**End Flashback.**

Dearka jumped up, and caught the bonnet with his hand and looked at in. Inside was the initials; M.H and beside that, from what Dearka couldn't remember was the initials; M.H + D.E LOVE.

Dearka looked longingly at the small admittance of love. He took the bonnet and walked away from Meralia's body.


	8. Breaking Away

Hey Y'all! How ya doing! Little note at the bottom for all reviewers or interested users!

Review please!

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

"The trees… their aren't any, that must mean… that even this, in the underworld there is… oh my head hurts!" thought Meralia. And sat onto the ground once again.

"This is Ami's world, not the underworld. She must have created it, not the Big Dude." Meralia thought aloud. In case she didn't get the rock, she thought of a plan.

"What am I kidding? I can't do this!" she yelled in frustration, and played with her short hair and smiled.

"You always liked my hair when it was long, but I had to cut it when I went to the Academy." She thought.

"**Never let those bustards cut your hair, you look so much prettier that way." **Meralia smiled once again and fiddled with her short hair.

"How can such good friends become enemies so quickly? I was so foolish. I shouldn't have done this, and I killed so many people for no reason. Ohh I'm gonna burn in hell for this." She rubbed her head and sighed.

"I miss you so much Dearka…"

(I love writing Flashbacks!)

**Flashback:**

"**Meralia, where are you going?" asked the surprise Dearka as he saw her and her luggage at the boat dock.**

"**I'm… going somewhere… to a privet girl's school… I don't expect to come back for a long time." She invented, she hated leaving her Dad, sister… Dearka…**

"**I'll see you then…" he said, she never told him about it anyways, he must hate her for it. Meralia didn't know what to do, she was alone at the docks.**

"**I don't think I'll come back here for a very long time, you might find someone else that you love." she dropped her bag.**

"**No, I'll never love anyone as I've loved you Meralia, so what! We're only 13, I couldn't care less! The only thing that does matter is that I love you."**

"**I do too Dearka, but… I'm going to have another life." She stepped forward.**

"**I couldn't bear the thought of coming back here! I'll miss the whole gang, you, Kira…" she laughed.**

"**Remember the time when we were kids, and Kira thought the glue in the bottle was white melted chocolate?" he asked, Meralia laughed again.**

"**And when Cagalli first talked back to the teacher…"**

"**And Athrun asked Cagalli out."**

"**And when I said that I love you and forever will?" Meralia stopped laughing. She walked forward to him and placed a hand on his cheek.**

"**Dearka, I can't love you. What part of that don't you understand?" she whispered, Dearka took her hand and put something into in.**

"**Promise that you'll at least come back to talk to me." He said, Meralia opened her hand.**

"**Dearka, how much did this cost!" she exclaimed Dearka smiled.**

"**All my Collage Fund. But, I want you to have it." He took it, and slipped it onto her finger.**

"**Dearka-" the boat sounded she turned around.**

"**Please…" he lifted her up and her luggage.**

"**You want me to go, right?" she asked, he placed her down on the boat.**

"**No… I'm just hurrying you up so you can come back to me." He said.**

"**Dearka, I love you." She said,**

"**Better get off the boat while you can sir." Said the Captain. Dearka paid to heed.**

"**Really?" the boat was leaving from the dock.**

"**Yes… and I'll keep this until you say you'll marry me Dearka." She said, Dearka leaned down and gave his girl one last kiss before the boat took off from the dock.**

"**Dearka! The boat!"**

"**I can swim, can't I?" he asked. And jumped from the boat with a loud splash.**

"**You better come back missy!" he called.**

"**Ha! You won't have to worry! I will!" she that was the last glimpse of Dearka she had seen for about 4 years. His voice got deeper, he changed drastically, and…when he saw her, and he didn't even recognize her. Meralia was very sad, but she promised to come back. And never kept her promise. He had probably given up on her.**

**End Flashback:**

Meralia looked to her wedding finger, there was a red stone embedded in a white gold casting.

"Bid my blood to run, before I come undone." She said, and stood up.

"Better find that damned stone." She said and started to run back the mountain. As she past a large cave-

"Wait, this wasn't there before," she said, she looked into the dark forbiddingness of the cave as she stepped closer.

An eerie echo spaced across the empty earthen space made by endless years of erosion, was surly the hidden place of the rock.

"Sick." She murmured as she stepped into the cave, without hesitation, her foot steps padding agenst the floor of the cave.

As she got into the deeper of the cave, it became as dark at ashes, and as cold as a barren attic at midnight.

"Could she have made a gloomier place?" she asked the invisible person beside her, soon she reached a large, well lit room.

"No…" she whispered in disarray.

"This can't be…"

_**Ha! Sorry to leave you on a cliffy like that! I just want you to know…**_

_**I'M MAKING ANOTHER DEARKA X MERALIA STORIE! BUT I'D LIKE TO HAVE SOME IDEAS! I'm so freakin stuck…**_

_**Anything would be appreciated! I think that kari480; you'd give me a good idea to two!**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**OR A LITTLE MISTAKE MIGHT HAPPEN…


	9. Finding My Mother

Chapter 9 of 50 The Blade Has Been Remade

"She'll never find that rock! And I'll have Dearka all to myself!" Ami cried and swung around the skirt of her dress.

"And he'll never turn away like HE did, he paid for his trickery, he's not rotting in hell all for what I know." She played with her green hair and closed her eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to die, I had the will to live, I was so happy," and pulled a ribbon from her dress and started to experiment with the types of hair styles she could make up. She giggled under her breath.

"Better figure out what hair styles I will my hair up to at my wedding. It's funny, because there is no rock!" and she laughed evilly into the dark abyss.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Meralia stood in awe at what she had just discovered; the large room had many levels of steal platforms with many different tube-like things, and inside each, was a dark ora.

"She's… transformed all the ora's into her own little science experiment!" she cried a loud. She walked over to the nearest tube thing and looked into it, the dark tube she could make out the small features of each. This one had rusty long hair and blue eyes.

"MOM! Is that you!" she cried in disbelief.

"Mother…" she said.

"Ami's keeping you locked up in here, isn't she?" asked Meralia, the dark ora, nodded! Meralia stood back.

"So it is you, do you think that there is a way to get you out." The ora nodded and looked over to a desk that Meralia didn't notice. On the desk was a sword, yes people a sword.

"This is like the one father has in his study. It's a Japanese Feudal era Samari sword. But their were only two of these, one my father has. the other…" she looked at the sword.

"… blade was broken, this one has been remade." She looked at her mother.

"I'll free you, mother, if you promise to help me." The ora nodded as Meralia stepped back,

"I haven't any practice with a sword before. Please forgive me." She said before she ran full speed at the tube, and jumped and sliced the tube then she brung herself back and crossed the first blow with another, to make a cross. And she regained air and kicked it, and it burst open and the black ora were free.

When she was free she flew around for a minute, and floated down to the ground, and transformed, back to herself before she died. Long rust red hair, and gorgeous features.

"Meralia, you look so beautiful. You've really grown into your looks." She said, Meralia smiled and hugged her mother.

"I love you." She said,

"Yes hunny, I do too."

_**Sorry for a short chappie! Check out my new story Fading Memories! I will have to hold back on this one for a little bit, I hope you guys don't mind!**_


	10. Reborn

Phase 10 of fifty Reborn

"Mother, why have you been sealed in this tube?" asked Miriallia, her mother sighed.

"I can not remember much, only that when I died, I ended up in that tube, away from Nirvana. Milly, you've got to help me!" her mother pleaded Miri nodded her head.

"Yes, I will help you mother. But first, you must help me. I must find a rock—"

"Milly, there is no rock! Ami is just trying to fool you! She wants Dearka for herself! She was only misleading you!" she cried, Miriallia's eyes grew enormous.

"What? Is this true?" she cried,

"I heard it from her herself. She said, 'That fool, there is no rock! Dearka will be mine!'" Miriallia pondered.

"There has to be some way to escape." Miriallia though of everything she knew about death, tombs, tapestries, wait.

"Mom, can you remember a white light when you died?"

"I think, buy, my memory is faded, but… yes. I think, a white light, when I died!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, yes good, now, where did you end up right after you ended up here?" Miriallia asked with enthusiasm, her mother shook her head.

"The tube is where I ended up. That is all." She replied Miriallia sighed.

"Well, then we'll have to find a place with a white light. Then, we go into it, we should end up back in life."

"But one little problem." Said her mother, Miriallia looked at her.

"We're dead! Our bodies?" she inquired, Miriallia pouted.

"Well you could've said it sooner." Miriallia's mother rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

"Ha, ha." She said Miriallia sighed deeply.

"Well, we better be off." Miriallia started off back into the light, when she stopped her.

"I'll go alone, it'll be faster, and I'm trained as an assassin." She bent down and picked up the sword.

"And I'll be needing this." And she walked out and disappeared in a flash of light. Miriallia looked down from the cave opening.

"Now, to look." She bent down and jumped up onto the next ledge and the next until she reached the top, and took a breather.

"Wow, what a work out." She breathed in through her nose and out her mouth and again and again, and she looked at the large hole in the middle of the mountain and at the ivy and holly.

"This is truly odd these are," she pulled a bulb from beside her and looked at it, she shrugged her shoulder and threw it into the large hole and waited for it to land at the bottom, after three minutes, it still hadn't made it to the bottom, she grew frustrated and looked into the hole, then it made a huge PLOP! And she sighed.

"It must go down forever. If only…" she looked beside her, and like magic, a video recorder and a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very long rope. Looking content, Miriallia tied the camera to the rope and let it down slowly.

5 minutes later…

The camera finally reached the bottom; Miriallia turned it around a few times and then brought it up.

Yet another 5 minutes later…

The camera finally came out, Miriallia pulled out the side t.v thingy and f.fed it to when it hit the bottom, but what was weird, and there was a blinding light there. Miriallia smiled.

"So, I guess you've found out my secret." Miriallia dropped the camera, and it fell down the hole.

"Shit," she cursed quietly she turned around and looked.

"Ami." She said, she was right, Ami was standing there, her hair flowing down to her ankles, being magically grown, and a black tee shirt and red, blue and white mini-skirt.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"To meet Dearka," Miriallia stood up.

"You keep your filthy hands off Dearka you witch." Ami merely laughed.

"Well, you're right, I am a witch, but my hands aren't filthy, see, I just had a shower." She showed her hands mockingly Miriallia, she spat on the ground.

"Give up Miriallia, you've lost. There is nothing you can do now." Miriallia turned away. Ami was right; there was nothing she could do. She wanted to cry bitterly, but held it bottled up inside, like she always had done.

"You may have won the battle, Ami." She whipped around.

"But the war is far from over." She drew the sword from her belt and pointed it at Ami, she merely laughed.

"You think you can defeat me? With a stick of metal?" her laugh boomed around the mountain, and into the deep hole.

"Yeah, because mere tricks won't work on me witch." The angle of the blade shimmered in the dense light. Miriallia went so fast Ami didn't see her coming. Ami dodged it and jumped to her side and tried to jab Miriallia with her nails. Miriallia ducked down and tried to kick her off her feet. Ami fell to the ground and looked up; Miriallia pointed the sword to her neck and placed the blade to her throat.

"It's over Ami." Ami sneered.

"Not yet." And disappeared into a ball of light which flew up and sank into the deep hole.

"Oi!" she called and ran to hole, but stopped. It was like a million meters down, what if she fell to the ground?

"Wait, no pain." She thought, she walked slowly back, and took a deep breath… and rushed forwards and fell deep into the hole.

The air was cold and musty, like an old house that no one has ever lived in for a long time, for about five minutes, she fell and yawned. Finally she reached the bottom and fell on her fingers and feet ripping her shirt in the back and pant leg.

"Ahh great." She cursed and brung herself to her feet and looked around, she was in the same field again! It was dark, and she could see something on the ground, she jogged to the figure, and saw that it was her.

"I'm dead." She relised, and bent down to look at her body, her skin was ice cold and pale, white things were crawling across her skin, and her wedding finger was broken.

"Wow." She thought on how he could revive herself, and she sat down, she placed a hand in hers, and tried to pull it out, but it didn't come out, instead her hand moved.

"My… soul it's… returning to my body." She thought, she crawled over and up, and placed herself onto the body, a rush of warmth reached her head and she gasped, it was unbearable, pain swept across her body, then she went numb, her life flashed before her eyes from birth to her last seconds with Dearka, and she opened her sore eyes, and breathed in air. Sweet pure air, she whipped up and looked around.

"I'm alive!" she shouted, she stood up; she shook around and knocked off all the bugs off herself, and started to run. She didn't know where but, to Dearka.


	11. Ami's Move

Phase 11 of 50 Ami's Move

It was the second term of the school year, Christmas had passed and the hallways were buzzing with chattering teenagers talking about what they did and what they got. Dearka swung his bag over his shoulder, and sighed.

"Another term, another five month of bulshit." he mumbled and started to look down, when he bumped into something, really hard.

"Ouch!" cried what he had bumped into; Dearka had time to look up before he fell, a girl with flowing hair, aqua in color, with a tweet nose and blue eyes and ruby red lips. Dearka awed he didn't even noticed that he had fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled quickly, the girl smiled.

"Its fine, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was the one who bumped into you. By the way, my name is Ami." She said, and giggled. Dearka shrugged half-heartedly,

"No, you shouldn't apologize. My name is Elsman, Dearka, no, Dearka Elsman." he struggled with his words and sighed.

"I'm Dearka." And he extended his arm; Ami shook her head and looked to her hands, which had white linen gloves.

"I have a terrible rash, I'm sorry." Dearka shrugged and smiled idiotically.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked, and mock-bowed, Ami curtsied as well and giggled and placed her hand to her lips.

"I have history." She said and started to walk down the hall, when Dearka felt a sudden spring of gilt. Miriallia, death cold, pain. Dearka shook it off and walked with Ami down the stairs.

..:Somewhere:..

Miriallia sat down on her bed after taking a shower and dying her hair a light shade of purple. She had put in color contacts which were a deeper blue. She dressed a little more, well, lanky and wore her hair differently. She practiced on raising her tone of voice, and practically smiled all the time and got her ears pierced with large hoops.

"Well, now I think that Dearka will never realize that it's me!" she twirled around, letting her short skirt twirl with her.

"Maybe, I should change my shirt?" she asked herself and threw of her white blouse and pulled on a tee shirt that said: "If the shoe fits!" she had a little tabby in a high heeled pink shoe.

"Aha." She said, and spun around in a circle once again.

"I hope this works." She said

.:In School the Next Day:.

Miriallia walked down the hall in her ensemble from yesterday. She grabbed her books and walked to her locker and tried to remember.

"It's 519." Said a voice from beside her. Miriallia looked to her right, there was Cagalli, wearing her usual dark green cargo pants and red tee shirt.

"Ohh, hi Cag… campus… person. I'm Jennifer." She said politely.

"Hi. I'm Cagalli." She said and smiled but, it soon then faded.

"Whats the matter?" she asked, Cagalli sighed.

"It's really not of your business." She said in a stern tone.

"Ok, but if you won't tell me, I'll keep asking, and I'll become annoying." she bribed, Cagalli broke down.

"Fine, a great and extremely close friend has died. I'm not really ready to talk about it." She informed her, and snapped her locker shut.

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Said Miriallia, Cagalli broke into a small smile.

"Thanks Jennifer. I'll walk you to class." She said, Miriallia smiled brightly.

"I have history first."

"Mrs. Tami-Han, she's kind, but kinda bragging." She said, they continued to walk down the hall until they reached the classroom.

"We'll sit together, right?" asked Miriallia, Cagalli shrugged.

"My friend Lacus sits beside me too. You wanna meet her?" she asked, Miriallia nodded.

"Yeah." After that, a girl with long pink hair came into the room, she wore a light pink summer dress with white running shoes.

"My brother, Kira," she pointed to Kira in the third row to her left.

"Is sweet on her, but don't tell him I told you." Miriallia giggled girlishly

"Sure,"

"Oi, Lacus! There's someone I'd like you to meet!" Lacus turned to her to look at Cagalli and beamed as she walked over to them.

"Well, hello. I'm Lacus Clyne." She said kindly, Miriallia smiled invitingly.

"I'm Jennifer Harper." Said Miriallia, Lacus beamed brighter.

"Nice to meet you," said Lacus and shook her hand.

"So, where did you move from?" asked Cagalli.

"Umm, ahh… Toronto, in Canada." She speeded quickly.

"Ohh, how… exotic." She tried to sound familiar with the country, but failed.

After the trio had settled, Dearka came in, talking to a girl with extremely long hair.

"Ami." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" asked Cagalli, Miriallia was slightly startled.

"I , Ayame, I said cherry blossom." She faked, Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"You have the hots for Dearka?" she asked, Miriallia laughed.

"Ha! No way, I know him from another school. Since we were young, he's such a womanizer." She said and flicked her hair.

"Besides, even if I DID like him, I wouldn't tell it to his face." She said and looked distastefully as Ami, laughing at every other word he said, Miriallia grew enraged and extremely jealous. During the period, she had snapped 12 mechanical pencils, seven of which were not her own, Cagalli has getting scared for her new friend.

"You ok?" she asked during half break.

"Yeah. I just well, _had_ a thing for Dearka a few years ago. And I'm a bit well, upset that he is well… here." She invented, Lacus giggled.

"Are you sure it isn't just jealousy?" she asked, Miriallia sat her head in her hands.

"It just might be."


	12. Her lie

Phase 12 of 50 First and thousandth encounter

Miriallia was silently walking home, backpack over her shoulder and a frown on her face.

"This is totally pointless." She mumbled, and sighed.

"He'll never talk to me." She sat down her backpack as she waited for her bus. She leaned on the post and closed her eyes and started to hum.

"_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you, forgetting the past. And dreaming of you. Though you're not here with me, I pray that we, will meet again. Hold me close, so deep in your heart." _ She forgot the rest of the words so she just hummed her voice, higher and lower to the pitch and tone.

"You're screwing up the words lady." Said a familiar voice, Miriallia opened her eyes and looked up.

"And who might you be one to talk to me like that?" she asked, Dearka grinned.

"You have a peppery attitude. I like that. Whats your name?" he asked he dropped his bag to the ground and leaned on opposite side of the post.

"Jennifer Harper, and you?" Dearka laughed.

"By the way you looked ta me in history this morning, I thought you would already know who I was," he said, Miriallia sighed.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking at you, it was that green haired bitch you were with." She explained, Dearka laughed.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You're right, she is a bitch. She's self centered and greedy. Just ten minutes ago, she asked me for ten dollars for her text book. Talk about an idiot." he agreed. Miriallia felt as though a great weight was lifted from her shoulders. She sighed and looked down the road.

"I honestly don't think that the bus'll be here for another twenty minutes, you wanna grab a drink?" he pointed across the road to a corner store, Miriallia jingled her pocket.

"I would, but I haven't any money." She said, Dearka sighed and reached into his pocket.

"Well, I was wondering what I could do with this twenty dollars, but since you don't want to…" he started to walk across the street.

"Ok, I'm coming." She grabbed her bag and ran to catch up with him.

Once across the street, they entered the store. A bell charmed somewhere deeper in the store, and little man popped out from the backroom.

"ahh! Hello sir. How may I help you?" he asked, Dearka smiled.

"Just getting some stuff." Replied Dearka, he led Miriallia to the back where the drinks were and asked her to choose.

"Whatever you like." He said and opened her door for her to choose.

"I'll take a diet Dr. Pepper." She replied, and took it off the rack thingy.

"I'll take a Pepsi." She said and grabbed one, he led her back to the front desk, and he paid for the drinks. (After the old man claimed that the bill was counterfeit. Miriallia smiled and agreed with Dearka that it wasn't and the man smiled.) They soon walked out with their drinks and across the street to the bus stop again.

"Thank you for the drink. But I still don't know your name." she asked, and took a swig of Dr. Pepper.

"I'm Dearka Elsman." He replied, Miriallia extended an arm and he shook it.

"No problem Miriallia." The bus came from around the corner.

"So, what year are you in?" she asked, the bus was further gathering speed.

"Second, I think you're in first, right?" he thought aloud the bus wasn't stopping.

"Umm, Dearka, do the busses here usually go that fast?" she asked, Dearka's mouth opened.

"No, not like this." The bus didn't stop. Actually, it was going faster, to fast for Dearka's liking. AS for Miriallia's, the bus had driven onto the curb and directly at the pair, Miriallia just stood there, her mouth open, Dearka looked over to her, then at the approaching bus, it was coming extremely close, about two meters away. He grabbed Miriallia's waist and flung her to the side of the sidewalk, he himself jumped over the bus, and ran on top of it, and then jumping off. He fell on his right knee cap and onto the palms of his hands. He hurriedly stood up and turned to Miriallia.

"You ok?" he asked, Miriallia was quite shaken from that, she shook her head and snapped her eyes open.

"Yeah. Just a bit um… freaked out… I'll be fine." Dearka scratched his head.

"Well not I guess we'll have to walk home. Which street do you live on?" he asked.

"Swanwick." She replied.

"That is the street where I live too, what number?"

"12."

"I'm 13. People say my house is unlucky. But hell, I've been living it for at least 17 years." Miriallia smiled.

"But, it's about 18 blacks from here. It'll take us so long." She reasoned.

"Ok, what are the other options?" he asked, Miriallia thought for a minute. Then smirked.

"Lets run." She swung her backpack over her shoulder and took off at a gathering speed across the sidewalk. Dearka took of about three seconds after, but failed to catch up.

"You're pretty fast." She said Dearka grinned.

"You're pretty."

"I'm pretty what?"

"No, you're just pretty." He explained, Miriallia smiled.

"Flattery will get you no where." She started to run faster, Dearka trying to go as fast as her but failing miserably. When they had arrived at Swanwick, Miriallia laughed in his face.

"Ha ha! I win!" Dearka, who was leaning on his knees and breathing in deeply.

"Fine, you win Jennifer. Good go." He fell onto the sidewalk and closed his eyes. Miriallia looked around, and spotted a stick. She walked over and picked it up and walked back. She leaned down and started to poke him in the ribs with the sharp end of the stick.

"Ahh… you alive?" she asked, she leaned in further down and poked his cheek with her pinky finger, watching his mouth open and close.

"I'm scared." She said aloud and leaned right down on her legs and looked at him.

"You should be." He murmured, and as fast as a cat, he opened his eyes and grabbed Miriallia and pushed her onto the ground, holding her wrists. She was giggling wildly.

"No one looses agenst me and lives." He whispered quietly, Miriallia was laughing like a hyena and kicking wildly.

"Geez, what are you? A wild horse?"

"No! But I'm being tickled by something. Ha! Ha!" Dearka looked down to the side her leg, which was wriggling like a worm, he let her go and she scrambled away.

"Gotcha." She said, Dearka cursed under his breath.

"Good move eh?" she said, Dearka shot up and started to chase her but once again, she was too fast, she charged right up to a tree and jumped, holding onto a low branch and swinging up to it,

"He, he! Nice try." She jumped onto another branch and into an open window, from her pocket, something silver fell to the ground, it clanged and banged on its way down, Miriallia seemed not to notice it. Dearka walked over to the shiny object, and picked it up. His eyes grew wide in surprise.

"So… this is her plan is it?" he pocketed the instrument and walked away, a great fear lifted from his heart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Miriallia walked to school the next day with Dearka. But it was all silence.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, Dearka shook his head.

"Nhh. I was just thinking that's all." He smiled, Miriallia wasn't satisfied.

"You're pissed, and we both know it, now hurry up and spit it out!" she cried, Dearka stopped and sighed.

"Stop the charade Miriallia, I know it's you, so stop pretending." Miriallia stopped cold. She couldn't breath. She dropped her purse and gripped her fist.

"Who're you talking about?" she asked, and turned around.

"Miriallia stop it, I know it's you." He said, she blinked.

"Stop it! You're really starting to scare me now man." She started and picked up her purse.

"Milly, please… it's you, I know it is… I found your steel needle. It is you." He reached into his pocket and threw the needle at her feet. She laughed.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I found this in your yard after you went into your room. Milly, why didn't you just tell me?" he inquired, Miriallia sighed.

"That girl, Ami… she's a death dealer. She's trying to take you as her own… her mate." Dearka gasped and his eyes grew wide, he stepped back from Miriallia in terror.

"Wait… there's more. She has the soul of my mother, and told me to do this quest for her, I found out that it was faulty and returned to her. But she had already gotten to you…" she started to whimper and cry. All the years she had kept that inside… it was all coming out.

"I thought that it was too late… then… I was revived. I was alive… but I had to leave my mother behind. I'm so hurt Dearka… there isn't a living word to describe how I'm feeling right now… no word!" she cried, she flew her hands to her face and started to cry desperately.

"Miriallia, it's ok… it'll be over s-"

"No, you don't understand!" she lifted her hands from her face.

"She will take you… she'll kill anyone to get to you… she'll kill, she'll steal she will do anything Dearka! Don't you get it? ANYTHING." She cried Dearka was still emotionless, she bent down beside the frozen form of Miriallia and stroked her hair.

"Why did you cut it?" he asked, Miriallia looked up.

"Because I didn't like it that way, that's all." She rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked at Dearka.

"Why did you even leave me?" he asked, Miriallia looked away.

"Because of my ego. My stupid… pride and ego! That's why." She explained without making any eye contact. Dearka reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"That doesn't answer me, Milly. Why?" she understood why now. Why her mother had died, why Ami was here. Why she was trying to kill him. Someone up 'there' wanted to bring them together. Someone…

"I left… because I waned to feel safe. I went into training to try and defend the ones I love, I didn't want the same thing to happen to you, or my family… I didn't want the same ting that happened to my mother, happen to you." She explained briefly. But that wasn't it… not even the half of it.

"Milly, I just don't understand… that's all I…"

"Yeah…?"

"I didn't want you TO go, if that is what you thought of." This deeply surprised Miriallia, she thought he would say something else, but quickly forgot.

"Dearka…" she looked deeper into his eyes. This was one of the few times in her life that she felt ashamed she hated herself for telling Dearka the truth, she hated herself. And… she hated Michael Jackson too. (I know, I'm Miss. Random! Like Mr. Random!.: Like Kris… NO RELATION!)

"Dearka please I don't ant to talk about it…" she pushed him away and started to walk, But Dearka grabbed her scuff.

"No, Milly…" she pulled a dagger from her pocket.

"Dearka let go!" she screamed, and pointed the dagger to his throat.

"Or I'll kill you." She said that last part real quiet. She meant it. Dearka slowly let go, she flipped the dagger back into her pocket, and walked away.

"I thought you loved me." He said, Miriallia stopped.

"Times change Dearka, so did I."


End file.
